Wolfsbane
by Seph Meadowes
Summary: After a fatal accident, Tyler saves Caroline's life but at the cost of her humanity. Can she fight her growing attraction towards Tyler? AU. Tyler/Caroline. Complete.


**Extremely AU after 1x22. This involves the idea of a werewolf pack in Mystic Falls thus explaining the characters from Too Shy To Scream being here.**

* * *

It was Tyler's fault. If he hadn't let go of the wheel none of this would've happened. He wouldn't be sitting at the hospital waiting area while Caroline Forbes was undergoing surgery. He wouldn't be watching Matt and Sheriff Forbes practically holding back tears as they waited for more news.

To top it all off, he just learned about his father's death via phone call and a part of him was mourning and blaming himself because if he'd just insisted to stay and not taken his father's car then maybe he could've done something to stop it. Stop those goddamn cocksucking vampires from snapping his father's neck like some cheap toy.

But no, he hadn't fought to stay, he hadn't been there and now he was fatherless and about to be blamed for the upcoming death of his best friend's girlfriend, Caroline Forbes.

Sitting there at the waiting area, it only took him a second to decide.

* * *

Caroline was sleeping peacefully, plugged up to so many machines, the sound of them working sounded sterile and inhuman. She looked so pale lying on the bed, her skin almost as white as the sheets. He could see the purple and blue veins underneath.

He strode from the doorway and took a seat at the uncomfortable metal chair by her bed. Matt was asleep outside at the waiting area and Tyler hadn't the heart to wake him, Sheriff Forbes had left to check up on some things which left him to greet the fresh from surgery teenage girl.

She was still asleep though. Her eyelashes long and blond like her hair. He moved closer to inspect her face and took in the sight of her dollish features. She was very beautiful as he'd always known but never bothered to acknowledge because she was Forbes and was an annoying, neurotic, talkative, crazy bitch and he didn't date that.

But lying there now, he felt his gut clench at the thought of her dying, of losing her. He couldn't bear it, not just for Matt but because she was the girl who threw a rock at him when they were five because he kept calling her Bubbles. She was the girl that dared him to jump naked into the lake at Duke's party at fourteen. She was the girl who told him to fix things with Matt because she cared.

She was the girl he'd secretly always wanted but could never have.

No, she couldn't die.

Moving closer, he pulled down the hospital nightgown she wore and exposed the tender flesh where neck met shoulder. He moved her, to get a better angle before he bit down with all his strength and might, reciting a silent prayer in his head.

* * *

Caroline woke up gasping, the bite on her neck already healing. It had been days since the night he bit her and she'd steadily gotten better much to the doctors confusion. She was alive now because he'd made the stupid decision to turn her and now she was about to find out just what she had become.

"Tyler!" She cried at seeing him, the confusion and relief evident in her face. "You're okay."

Caroline Forbes was a strange girl. After getting into an accident and undergoing surgery, her first concern was not herself but other people. She was truly a weird one.

"Yeah," He smiled at her lightly, amused at the expression on her face. "And you're okay too."

"Yeah," She grinned at him. "I feel great."

"Like you can take on the world, huh?" He inched closer towards her as he said those words.

"Yes, exactly!"

Tyler nodded understandingly.

Lycanthropy felt mostly like you were Superman, you felt invincible with all the enhanced senses and there was that feeling of being a predator, an unshakeable trait. You were a wolf and the rest were sheep for the taking.

"Listen," He looked into her blue eyes and felt mesmerized. Focus, Tyler, focus. "There's something you should know..."

* * *

Caroline had been discharged from the hospital a week ago and Tyler hadn't seen her since he told her about her new status as a werewolf. She'd been avoiding him, hiding behind Matt like a scared little kid hiding from the big bad wolf. It both pissed and amused Tyler in equal parts.

For one he knew she couldn't avoid him for long. The full moon was coming up and she wouldn't be able to face it alone. All that excruciating pain at turning for the first time was unbearable and doing it alone was unimaginable. Matt wouldn't be able to help her, probably not even accept her for what she was.

She needed Tyler and soon she would see it that way.

She was locking her front door, about to leave for school when he cornered her. She stiffened, hearing his silent approach, her senses alerting her. Super hearing could be downright useful at times.

She turned around, frowning at the sight of him. "Tyler."

He didn't move from where he was standing at her car. He only tilted his head to the side in acknowledgement.

She swallowed and walked towards him, her steps quick and unsteady. "What are you doing here?" She stopped a few feet from him, crossing her arms over her chest.

He stared her down for a moment, his eyes glowing gold and amber as she gasped in shock.

He smirked. "The full moon's tonight." He said. "I'm picking you up at around eleven. We have to leave early if we want to make it in time for Wolf's Mountain."

She bristled. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Oh yes you are." He grasped her arms, firm but not enough to hurt. "The first time is unimaginably painful. You'll need the pack there with you. _You're going_." He let her go, lingering at her hands for a second before releasing. "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

Caroline was sitting at her porch when he arrived, dressed in dark clothing and looking very much nervous but still petulant. It amused him to no end. He didn't think he'd ever tire of Caroline Forbes.

He honked and waited as she got up from the porch swing and walked towards his car. She got into the passenger seat without fuss, buckling her seatbelt and refusing to look him in the eye.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

She stiffly nodded but didn't look at him.

The drive was long and arduous. Caroline nearly fell asleep as she looked out the window, watching the full moon as it slowly rose to the sky. Tyler kept his eyes on the road but found his eyes wandering towards her at random intervals.

"Stop staring at me," She muttered at some point.

"Sorry." He grinned sheepishly and averted his eyes.

They arrived not a minute later. He parked the car among the several parked cars at the clearing, the other wolves were already there, they being the last to arrive.

Caroline looked in curiosity as she saw the pack. The den mothers and older wolves were conversing by the far, the pups were running around and being generally annoying, the mates were setting up camp and the teen wolves were huddled together, waiting on their alpha – Tyler.

"Come on," He grabbed Caroline's hand and led her towards the other teens. She stiffened as she recognized them from school, all this time, they were werewolves and she hadn't known no inkling whatsoever.

"Caroline, this is Aiden, Conor, River and Reina." Tyler introduced. "Guys, this is Caroline."

They greeted her welcomingly, all smiling and trying not to freak her out. Caroline said a weak "hello" but otherwise kept her mouth shut. She didn't know them and part of her didn't want to, rebelling for her old life she was.

"So, Caroline," The guy with forest green eyes started. His name was Aiden. "This is your first full moon. You nervous, excited, totally freaking out?"

She bit her lips before answering. "Totally freaking out is a correct term for it."

He grinned at her. "Don't worry, it hurts the first time but it gets better." The way he said it sounded like he was talking about sex and this made her blush like a virginal schoolgirl.

"Aiden," Tyler growled. "Stop talking."

"Okay, boss."

A hush overcame the pack as the alpha stood at his rock podium. Remus Lucian looked over the crowd of werewolves and mates before beginning his speech. Everyone bowed down, showing their necks.

Caroline, not knowing what to do, remained standing and Tyler pulled her down by her arm, getting dirt on her knees in the process. She swore lightly and glared at him as Remus continued speaking.

When he was done, everyone stood up and the wolves howled in their human voices, staring at the moon in anticipation. Caroline stared apprehensively as a hum started to overcome her body, a tingling in her bones, an ache was starting to be noticeable and she looked at Tyler in question as he doubled over.

"What's happening?" The hysteria in her voice was evident and her eyes widened as several wolves started falling to their knees.

"It's happening." Tyler muttered before he shouted, the sound of bone crunching and rearranging themselves audible.

Caroline was about to say something, she forgot what it was before she was screaming too.

* * *

Caroline remembered all of it. The excruciating pain as bone rearranged itself, lengthening, morphing. As skin became fur and teeth became fang. She remembered crying and begging for death, Tyler clutching her hand as he too went through the transformation.

Then it was all over. She was on all fours, her body feeling sore and oddly right. She stared in wonder at the wolves around her, all varying in shades of fur and eye color. Tyler was a black wolf with gold and amber eyes. Aiden was brown with red eyes. Conor was golden blond with blue eyes. River was a light brown wolf with acidic green eyes. And her, she looked at her reflection in a pond and saw a white wolf with blue eyes remarkably like her own.

Tyler cuddled against her, biting at her neck in affection. She found it odd but she didn't resist him. And followed as the pack started to run and hunt. They caught an elk easily, wearing it down with bites until it gave in and they were feasting on raw meat.

Tyler smiled at her like a wolf can smile and she felt her heart swell.

* * *

It was morning when they came back. They were all naked and Caroline felt shy, being in her birthday suit as the mates greeted their wolves with blankets and clothing. Tyler disappeared only to appear with her clothes. He was still naked and she refused to look anywhere but his eyes.

She excused herself and got dressed at the pond from earlier. She washed her face and hands and stated at her reflection, the messy, shaggy blond hair was untamable. Her blue eyes spoke of unspeakable experiences and she knew – she was changed.

* * *

Caroline wanted to research more about werewolves and Tyler let her look through the numerous files in Remus' office. There were files on all the werewolves from school records, medical records to their transformations and other bio data.

Caroline had the most fun going through Tyler's file. His uncle, being Mrs. Lockwood's brother, had written notes all about Tyler's pigheadedness and arrogance. The older wolf had a ball going into detail why Tyler made the wrong choice to be the teen alpha but begrudgingly admitted to Tyler's leadership skills.

"Listen to this: _Tyler is very impatient and cannot keep attention for more than a minute unless it involves something sexual or violent_." She laughed. "He got you pegged, Ty."

He grumbled under his breath. "I resent that."

* * *

"Why are you hanging out with Tyler so much?" Matt asked, looking very suspicious.

Tyler was across the quad with the rest of the teen wolf pack, watching her interact with her boyfriend.

"Nothing, Matt. We're just friends." She smiled at him unconvincingly. "There is nothing going on between Tyler and me."

He still looked suspicious and sent glares at the darker wolf boy who waved ingenuously. Caroline sighed inwardly and resentfully glared at the teen alpha. Why was he being such a bother and he didn't even know it?

* * *

"Pack law states that by the time a werewolf's third full moon and he/she has not found a mate, there will be a competition." Mrs. Lockwood explained to her.

"A competition for what?" Caroline asked confusedly.

"To be your mate." Carol explained, grey eyes contemplative. "Caroline, do you think you've found your mate?"

"Well, there's Matt but…" Her smile dropped. "How do you know if someone's your mate?"

Carol's eyes were insistent. "You just know. It would feel as natural as the sun setting or the rain falling." She looked almost sorry. "Are you sure it's Matt?"

She didn't answer.

Truthfully, she didn't think it was him either.

* * *

Caroline was curious especially about this whole mating business. Aiden and River were mated and seemed very happy with each other. Conor had yet to find his mate and Reina hadn't even turned yet.

But Tyler was being very secretive about this whole mating thing. Apparently, whoever his mate was had to be someone special, a very special girl for an alpha wolf. She had to be beautiful, strong, incredible, amazing, and all those other words. She had to be someone exceptional.

Caroline realized it couldn't possibly be her because all Tyler thought of her as a neurotic, control freak who couldn't keep her mouth shut. He'd never want her.

And she admitted to herself begrudgingly, she was jealous.

* * *

"Who's your mate?" Caroline asked Tyler one night as they're having an _Underworld _marathon, Tyler's favorite movies. Afterwards, they were watching _The Notebook_, Caroline's favorite movie which Tyler detested.

Tyler tried to play it off. Looking cool he grinned at her and replied, "Why are you asking?"

Two could play at that game. She shrugged. "Just curious."

He grinned smugly, moving closer to her on the couch. "Are you jealous?"

She didn't want him to know that! So she smacked him on the arm and sputtered. "No!"

"You are!" He looked triumphant. "You're jealous!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am n-"

She was interrupted by the feel of his mouth on hers. She gasped as his teeth bit on her bottom lip and he took the opportunity to tangle his tongue with hers. She melted and moaned into the kiss, forgetting the fact that she had a boyfriend and she really shouldn't be doing this. But Tyler's lips felt so good and he tasted so nice and…and…

He pulled away from her. Her eyes were still closed and she was afraid to open them, to break the spell that was cast upon them. She wanted to kiss him again, to forget herself and let her inner wolf free because she _wanted _him, badly.

" Caroline…" Tyler said gently, his fingers on her face, caressing the apples of her cheeks. "Don't forget to _breathe_."

"I won't."

She opened her eyes and he smiled.

* * *

She broke up with Matt the very next day. She couldn't deny it anymore. She felt something for Tyler, something tangible and strong and terrifyingly real and she couldn't get enough of it. She wanted to be near him all the time, see him, hear him, taste him.

She wasn't in love with Tyler _yet_ but she was dangerously close.

"So," She approached him, smiling. "I'm your mate."

He grinned at her, pulling her to him by the waist till there was no space between their bodies. "You're my mate."

* * *

They were lying in a tangle of sheets when she asked the question. "Why didn't you claim me before the accident? You had every right to."

He looked sheepish as he replied. "I wanted you to have the choice. I wanted you to be happy and I knew that was with Matt. My feelings and needs were out of the question."

She was confused. "But you turned me."

He nodded. "To save your life."

She was still very much confused but she let it go. There would be time for more questions later but right now all she wanted was to be in his arms, where she knew she belonged.

Matt wasn't talking to Tyler anymore but he would come around.

All Tyler knew was that he was the happiest guy in the world. He had his mate, the lovely Caroline Forbes, who loved him dearly and with no abandon and he had his pack, the crazy motley crew.

"I love you, you know that." Caroline kissed him soundly and he responded in kind.

"I know."

Life was as close to perfect as could be for Tyler Lockwood and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

_Fin.**  
**_

* * *

**I hope you like it. I had a ball writing this. I couldn't sleep till I finished it. Well, good night! And don't forget to review! Don't favorite without reviewing cause that's just annoying.**


End file.
